Paving machines are well known in the art to apply paving mixtures, such as a hot asphaltic bituminous concrete paving material, to a surface of a roadway. Paving machines typically have hopper at a front of the paving machine, a conveyor which extends from the hopper to a rear of the paving machine, an augur at a discharge end of the conveyor for spreading the paving material on the surface, and a screed assembly for smoothening the paving material to form an asphalt mat on the surface. However, in certain scenarios, the surface texture and smoothness of the asphalt mat laid by the screed assembly may be less than optimal, which in turn affects a durability of the asphalt mat.
German Utility Model No. 29514231 relates to a paver for a concrete pavement having a smoothening device disposed at a rear of a screed of the paver. The smoothing device includes one or more trowels rotating about a vertical axis perpendicular to the concrete pavement for smoothing the concrete laid by the screed.